


main event

by steveeology



Series: drabble babbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Suggestive, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Thigh high stockings, garter belts, what isthis even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: requested prompts on tumblr: #17: your bed after travelling & #21: thigh high stockings and garter belts





	main event

**Author's Note:**

> ashhdjd okok so fair note over here: i cannot write nsfw to save a life. like, i try then it just feels,,,, ehhh?? so im sorry if its not what you expected/wanted !!! this is why i have a huge amount of respect for people who can write nsfw ahaha

One of the things that comes with being an Avenger is fame. And that means you get invitations to a lot of events. Tonight was no different.

Steve kicks off his shoes to plant himself, face first, on the bed as soon as you both came home. Charity events were for a great cause, this he knows. But it’s tiring to walk around, dressed so fancy, smiling for pictures and nodding off to the words people say. It’s not thay Steve hates these formal events. Let’s just say it’s not his scene.

You chuckled at Steve’s current state, making a little comment how he was being a big baby. He sits up and is met with the sight of you getting ready for bed.

You let your hair down from the hairstyle you wore the entire night. You removed the jewelry thay made your entire look, and you began your routine of removing your makeup.

Something about the scene in front of him made Steve lick his lips. Maybe it was was because can you _believe_ he has someone as beautiful as you? Or maybe it was because that dress is too good on you, and he’s ready to see what’s underneath.

You paused your actions to turn and smirk him. “Are you just going to sit there and watch?”

“Yeah sure.” Steve replied, as smug as you were. “I have a really nice view here. Why, are you gonna let me?”

You rolled your eyes, but a smile remains. “Hmm, how about you help me unzip this dress, and I’ll think about it?”

He stands up and moves to kiss your temple before his hands touch the zipper. The dress loosens and it begins to slide off. It easily meets the floor with a soft thud. His eyes scanned your form hungrily, hands reaching out to trace your curves. From your waist, hips, and your thighs.

“You were wearing these the entire night?” Steve asked incredulously, gesturing to your stockings and garter belts.

You turned to face him. “Yeah, what about it?” You challenged.

“_What about it?_ Baby, if I knew this earlier I would’ve begged to get home earlier or maybe have you at that party there and then.”

“Tsk tsk, greedy boy.” You teased, leaning in closer to him.

He wraps his arms around you and grabs a handful of your ass. “Can you blame me for being like this when there’s a feast right in front of me?”

The party may have ended, but the real main event of the night had just begun.


End file.
